The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing pole holder, and more particularly to a fishing pole holder/carrier for detachably coupling to a vehicle or a support thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is a very popular sport. Most avid fisherman have many fishing rods of different sizes and lengths, each having an intended purpose for different fish and fishing conditions. On one fishing expedition, a fisherman may take several rods along for personal use; and, in many instances may take along several rods for family members or others in the fishing party. Fishing rod transporters or carriers and holders are popular accessories with fisherman. Some fishing rods, such as for deep sea fishing tend to be rather long, bulky and weighty, with these physical dimensions making transport of these within a vehicle somewhat cumbersome.
One such fishing rod carrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,424, entitled "Fishing Pole Carrier for Automobiles", such patent issuing on May 20, 1958 to Pierce, the device being configured and adapted for attachment at the lower end to the front bumper of an automobile with the upper end having a clamp for retaining a pair of rod handles with the rods extending rearwardly and upwardly relative to the body of the automobile.
Other vehicular attachments for supporting elongate objects are shown and described in the following; U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,703, entitled "Holder" (for a flag or the like), which patent issued to Nichols on Dec. 8, 1925; U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,837, entitled "Vehicle Bumper and Adjustable Pipe Rack", which issued to Pauley on Dec. 12, 1950; U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,909, entitled "Side Rack for Vehicles", (for holding pipe or lumber), such patent issuing to Barden on Jul. 28, 1953; and U.S. Pat. No 4,785,980, entitled "Ski Carrier", such patent issuing to Redick on Nov. 22, 1988.
Other fishing rod carriers or holders are shown and described in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,398, entitled "Combined Stool and Fishing Rod Support", which patent issued to Andrews on Aug. 19, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,544, entitled "Dual Rod and Reel Holder", which issued to Barnett on May 28, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,438, entitled "Fighting Chair and Rod Holder", such patent issuing to Arrow on Jul. 28, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,624, entitled "Fisherman's All Purpose Boat Mounted Stand", such patent issuing to Head on Nov. 8, 1988; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,896, entitled "Lawn Chair Fish Fighter", such patent issuing to Bowen on Jun. 6, 1989.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a holder or carrier for fishing rods which may be coupled to the tubular socket of a trailer hitch or to another attachment mounted to the vehicle.